


Isn't this Love?

by Reader_24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Codependency, Cutting, Domestic Violence, Eating Disorders, F/M, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_24/pseuds/Reader_24
Summary: He didn't mean to. This she knew. Even if she didn't know anything else she knew he didn't mean to hurt her because he needed her. And she needed him. They couldn't live without each other. And wasn't that love?Very loose take on Mary and John's relationship before Sam and Dean.
Relationships: John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Isn't this Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very loose take on the characters.

He didn't mean to. This she knew. Even if she didn't know anything else she knew he didn't mean to hurt her because he needed her. And she needed him. They couldn't live without each other. And wasn't that love?

They were lying together on the kitchen floor as she bleeds from a cut on her forehead and some reopened cuts on her arms. But the blood that stained the kitchen tiles didn't matter right now, not to them. All that existed to the two of them right now in their own little world was each other, their two bodies and souls together, two become one. And together they were. His arms around her, ready to protect from any danger, even though he might just be the greatest danger in her life. Her head -her pretty little messed up head that tended to get the two of them into these messes- on his chest. Two become one: even their breathing was synchronized. They fell asleep like that, as they had countless times that week.

Sun streamed through the windows and woke her up. She smiled as she realized that she was on the sofa, meaning that he must have moved her while she was sleeping. She got up and waited through the inevitable black spots that appeared regularly now. She sighed as she walked by the kitchen. There was blood on the kitchen tiles from last night's events. She should clean it up. But what if she lost control in the kitchen? He would be so upset to see the kitchen a mess again. 

She bit her lip and walked into the kitchen determined to be his perfect wife. She got a moist rag and bent down on her knees to start wiping away the blood. This wasn't the floor's first coat in blood, as evidenced by the bloodstains that never left some spots on the tiles. She liked to think that blood was the glue that kept them together. Like a superglue for broken shards of glass. Alone, they might not be much, but together they were beautiful, if a little jagged. 

Just as she finished cleaning, she heard a rattle at the door. "Mary!"


End file.
